Caller identification is a telephone service that permits the recipient of an incoming call to determine the number from which the incoming call is being placed before the call is answered. Typically, the caller identification information, e.g., the caller's name and telephone number, are displayed at the recipient's telephone or another device attached to the telephone line. Caller identification is a service that is usually purchased by telephone subscribers in order to identify incoming calls.
Caller identification restriction, on the other hand, is a service that enables a caller to prevent his or her telephone number from being displayed at a recipient device. Caller identification restriction is typically a feature that is purchased by telephone subscribers in order to prevent their telephone numbers from being publicized as telephone calls are made.
Businesses have a great interest in collecting telephone numbers. Telephone numbers can be collected each time someone calls a toll-free number. The collected telephone numbers and the demographic information that can be compiled based on the collected telephone numbers are important to marketers when trying to reach particular target markets. Collecting telephone numbers can be quite easy using caller identification services, unless a caller subscribes to a caller identification restriction service. In the case of a caller with caller identification restriction, the holder of the toll-free number may be unable to obtain the telephone number of the person calling the toll free number.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing caller identification privacy override.